A “tenant” in a multi-tenant system is a defined set of computing resources with access privileges provided to a set of users and protected from access by other users in the system. A typical multi-tenant system is comprised of tenants that can range in size from one instance of an application to a set of inter-related and replicated applications. The multi-tenant system is designed to allow the users to share resources for the applications within these tenants.